


You Love It

by chloebeale



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna sees a "handsex" gif of herself and Brittany, and begins to tease her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love It

“Have you seen this?” Anna asks, peering over her laptop to Brittany, who’s in the kitchen opening a new bottle of wine for them.   
  
“What?” The blonde asks, pouring two glasses and taking a seat next to her friend.   
  
Her blue eyes settle onto the screen, trying to figure out what it is she’s looking at.   
  
“What is it?” she wonders with a quirk of her eyebrow.   
  
Anna laughs, “It’s us, our hands anyway,” she explains, pointing to Brittany’s hand in the gif, “You really have a tendency to touch me a lot.”   
  
“I…I’m friendly, what’s wrong with that?” Brittany takes a sip of the wine, trying to ignore the blush creeping up onto her cheeks.   
  
“Nothing’s wrong with it, it’s just funny, I guess fans have picked up on it,” the older woman responds with a light smile, pointing to the tags on the post, “and they’re calling us Sendrick.”   
  
“Oh, god, is that like Brangelina?” Brittany leans forward and puts down her glass, taking the laptop from Anna’s hands and scrolling down to view more things relevant to them, “Wait a minute.”   
  
She can’t help but laugh at the look on her friend’s face when she discovers that people are writing fanfiction about them. She’s amused that people seem so invested in their chemistry on screen.   
  
“People really do this?” Brittany murmured, opening up one of the fanfictions and beginning to read it, her eyes only widening as she went along, “I so wouldn’t do that.” She stops and gasps.   
  
“You got to the sex, didn’t you?”   
  
“I’m seducing you!” The blonde concentrated harder, reading more quickly, “This is kinda hot.”   
  
Anna slides the computer off of Brittany’s lap and puts it off to the side.   
  
“Alright, Britt, seduce me. Try your best.”   
  
Brittany’s face flushed brightly.   
  
“I—I don’t know how?”   
  
Shaking her head, Anna disagreed.   
  
“Yes, you do, I’ve seen you in John Tucker Must Die.”   
  
“That wasn’t me, that was the character,” Brittany argues, her face pink with embarrassment.   
  
“Then be the character,” Anna tells her, inches away from her face.   
  
“You’re so weird!” The blonde puts her hands over her face.   
  
Anna merely smirks, “You love it.”


End file.
